The final Hunger Games
by Jack1997
Summary: When Chloe Roberts gives herself for her sister she is sure to die. But after discovering her talent for weapons she sees that she has a chance. she ow sees this a last oppertunity to say what she feels about Panem's fake demokracy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Hunger Games**

Chapter 1

I woke up with a shock. I thought I heard a sound coming from outside. No, I must have dreamt it. I picked up my phone. I jumped out of bed when I saw what time it was. If I didn't get a move on I'd be late for school. I ran to the bathroom. I discovered I didn't have time for a shower s I just sprayed some water in my face. I then went and got my uniform. After I had gotten it on, brushed my hair and put it up in ponytail I opened the curtains. I was looking out over the beautiful city Capitol. It wasn't as beautiful as it used to be, but it had been rebuilt since the last bombing. It taken almost no time at all. I heard my mother call my name. I hurried into the kitchen. I sat down on the empty chair by the table. My brother, Patrick passed me the cereal. I poured it into my bowl and added the milk. Mum had put the radio on. I wasn't really listening. The only thing they were sending was information about the final Hunger Games. The reaping for it was today. Six children had already been picked out. I felt sorry for Snows granddaughter. I was a bit glad that I hadn't been picked. I had watched the Hunger Games so often that I knew how dangerous it was. The reaping would take place at the end of the school day. I finished my cereal and got up to leave. Patrick and my sister Lucy did the same. We kissed mum good bye and went.

I went into my class room. I sat down by my desk. Andrew was sitting by the desk next to me. Andrew was my best friend. We had been friends since we were four. He had green eyes and blond hair. I on the other hand had brown-blond hair and green-blue eyes. My siblings had the same. It was a typical Capitol look. The problem with Capitol was that most of the people who lived there had coloured their hair randomly. The part of Capitol I lived in people had been treated like second rank citizens for generations. The reason was that after Capitol banned religion a Lutheran church refused to give up their belief. After many executions the church decided to hold services in secret, but they were soon discovered. Capitol decided to let it be, but they were discriminated. The teacher came in. We had history first. The teacher started to talk about the Cuba crises. Capitol was the only city in Panem that taught their children about history before WW3. I didn't know why they did that. I guess that it just had worked out like that.

"Are you nervous about the reaping today, Chloe", Andrew asked. I nodded.

"What do you think?" I said.

"It's weird isn't it? This time it's our names in that bowl", Andrew said.

"I'm sixteen and I have never thought about what the children from the districts felt when it was their names in the bowl", I said.

"It's weird that we haven't dared to talk about it before now", Andrew said. I agreed with him. Panem had been a dictator ship for about 77 years. The Hunger Games had started a year after the Capitol regime had taken over.

The school day passed to fast. Before I knew it was time for the reaping. I walked nervously to the place where the reaping was taking place. I got to the sixteen year old crowd. I made my way to my friends. I could see Lucy making her way to the twelve year old crowd. I saw that Patrick was already standing with his friends in the fourteen year old crowd. He looks unhappier than usual. I haven't seen like this since the rebels broke into Capitol. He had the same look that he had the night the bombings started.

I walked into our flat. It looked more like an orphan age than a home of five people. I hadn't gotten further than the hall before I stood on broken glass. I ignored it. The whole flat was filled with it. The electricity had gone. It didn't really make a difference. The burning houses outside lit the house up enough to see where one was going. Lucy and Patrick were sitting by the kitchen table. They looked scared. I couldn't remember when I had last seen them so scared before. I decided to send them to bed. They did what they were told. It didn't take long before they were in bed.

"Can you sing for us?" Lucy asked. I heard how innocent her voice sounded. I nodded. I sang the song mum always sang to me as I little girl when I couldn't sleep. The frightens they had in their faces had disappeared. The moment I stopped singing it came back. It didn't take long before they were sleeping. I thought it was odd that they could sleep. Every now and then ne could hear a bomb land and explode. I could hear screaming. It was very relaxing. I knew that I wasn't the only scared person in Capitol. I wasn't surprised though. I never saw fear like the fear under President Snow. Now that the rebels were after him I felt relaxed for the first time in my life. I felt like I could do what I wanted and say what I wanted. For the first time in my life I didn't feel that someone was watching. I felt freedom. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that if I said something wrong nobody could get me anymore. I felt safe. That was feeling I had never felt before. I knew it was ironic, but it was the truth. I didn't want the feeling to go away.

The reaping was about to start. I started to pay attention. Our escort, Mary Clarkson walked up to the microphone. She tested it before she started to speak. She welcomed us and did what the escorts in the districts. The only difference was the story was not about how Panem was created, but the end of the Capitol regime. After that they showed us a film about the Hunger Games. I didn't really pay attention. My thoughts were somewhere else. I felt scared again. I hadn't felt this way since the rebels came to the city. President Snow couldn't keep a track of people who said the wrong thing. How could I know that the districts were after revenge for what Snow did? The film finally ended.

"And now we will pick our tributes. Girls first," Mary said. I watched her walk over to the bowl with the girl's names. She was walking very slowly. I couldn't wait. The closer she got the more death sentenced I felt. I knew there only five labels with my name on it, but I knew that there was a chance Mary would take one of those labels. She had reached the bowl. I really wanted here to go straight back to the microphone. She put her hand into the bowl. Every second seemed like an hour. The hand was going towards one of the labels. I was sweating. The hand suddenly found a label and grabbed it. It felt like my heart stopped. Mary pulled her hand out of the bowl. She was holding a label. There was no turning back now. Whoevers name was on that label was being sent into an arena with killers. My heart was pounding like a drum. I felt like a little girl with no power. I felt like a girl that nobody cared about. That was more or less reality. One of my friends, Brodie Dixon grabbed my hand. Mary was walking over to the microphone. I heard every step very clearly. It felt like she used an hour. It was a tense moment. She opened the label very slowly and read out the name. As she did so I could feel how relived most people felt, but I didn't. It wasn't my name on the label it was worse. It felt like my feet turned into stone when Mary read out the name;  
"Lucy Roberts".


	2. Chapter 2

**The final Hunger Games**

Chapter 2

What had I just heard? I looked around to see if I could see Lucy. She looked shocked. After a while she went forward to take her place. She was walking very slowly. As I looked at Patrick I could see how worried he looked. He pointed at Lucy. He hadn't had to do that. I made my way through the crowd. After tripping over a few people and shoving the rest people made way for me. The guards ran towards me and grabbed me.

"I volunteer," I shouted. Everyone looked at me. "I volunteer as tribute." The only thing I could tell Lucy was to go to Patrick. She protested, but after a while she did as I told her. That was when I started to worry about myself. I hadn't really thought when I volunteered. I made my way to the stage. I decided to try not to think about the consequences. I had more than enough time to think about that in district thirteen. When I reached the stage Mary walked up to me.

"What's your name dear?" she said.

"Chloe Roberts," I said. Luckily Mary didn't ask me if Lucy was my sister or not. I guess she figured that one out since we had the same surname. She just went over to the bowl with the boys names. This time she was walking much quicker. I didn't really notice her. I just stared over the crowd. I was basically looking at the boys. I caught Patrick's eyes. They looked really worried. That was when I remembered that there was a slight chance Patrick might get picked. I looked back at Mary who had gotten to the bowl. My heart started beating hard again. She now had a label in her hand. She walked over to the microphone. She opened the label very carefully.

"Justin Ellis," she said. No not him. He was in my class. I hadn't really talked to him a lot, but I knew that he was a really nice boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes. I saw I'm looking at around. He had one older brother that was nineteen and therefor too old to be in the reaping and one younger brother who was eleven and too young. None of his cousins volunteered. After a while he went forward and took his place. Mary announced that the tributes could shake hands. We did so. His hand was wet and clammy. After we had shock hands we went into the school building. That was where our families could say good bye to the tributes. I was guided into a classroom. I waited a few minutes before mum, dad, Patrick and Lucy came rushing in. Dad had obviously seen the reaping. I hugged them. Patrick and Lucy just kept saying that I had to win. I tried to tell them that all off the tributes were going to hear that. Mum kept saying how much she loved me. Dad on the other and dragged me a bit to the side.

"Can I have a word with you private?" he said. I nodded.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Remember you do what you can to survive. Even if it means killing someone. Out there it's their life or yours. Understand?" he said.

"Yes," I said nodding. I could hear him mutter good. After three minutes they were told to go. After they had gone Lewis came to visit.

"You alright?" he said. I nodded carefully.

"I was a bit scared at first, but I try to get rid of the feeling," I said. I knew that there wasn't any logic in that sentence.

"You'll probably get used to it," Lewis said.

"I guess," I said. He was probably right.

"I brought you something," he said and gave me a napkin. There were five chocolate biscuits. He had probably made them for lunch, but didn't eat them.

"Thank you," I said not really knowing if I wanted to eat them.

"You're going to be okay," Lewis said.

"How do you know that," I said. "There are twenty-four people in that arena, and only one comes out". Lewis gave up. He admitted that everyone in that arena had no experience with weapons and survival. The guard came and told us our time was up. I said goodbye and hugged him.

"You can at least try to win," Lewis said as he went out. I nodded and the door was shut.

We were escorted to the train in an old car that looked like it had been taken straight from the beginning of the 20th century. It was quite open. Mary was the only one speaking. She kept talking about how exciting this was and how much people were looking forward to it back in District 13. That was where the Games were taking place this year. People in the Districts were obviously looking forward to their revenge. I looked at Justin. He looked like he was going to cry any moment. I could see he was struggling to keep his tears back. I knew why. He wasn't very strong or fast or anything like that. He probably thought he would never see his family again. We got to the train much quicker than I would want us to get to it. Mary guided me and Justin into the train. The crowd outside it was so big that it was a relief to get inside the train. We watched the crowd disappear before we went onto the next compartment. It was huge. There was a bar in one corner. In the opposite corner there were several tables and chairs. There was food on every table. I and Justin sat down at a table in the middle.

"I'll go and get your mentor, Peeta Mellark," Mary said. We watched her leave the room.

"What he's like?" Justin asked. I looked at him.

"Who?" I said.

"Peeta, do you think he's nice?" Justin said.

"He'd better be, he's the only way we can win this thing," I said.

"Well, he has won it once," Justin said.

"With some help, he and Katniss Everdeen were allies," I said.

"Besides they got sponsors because they were acting like a couple," Justin said.

"Though I think he actually fancied her," I said. We laughed. At that moment Peeta walked in. We stopped that very instant.

"I guess that's the first time someone as laughed about being a tribute," he said. We didn't say anything. Hopefully he hadn't heard what we had been talking about. Peeta sat down in the chair opposite from us. He looked at us. He looked like he was waiting for us to say something. After a few minutes of silence he decided to speak.  
"So, what do want to know," he said.

"How do you get sponsors," Justin said. That seemed a good start.

"The tributes that get the most sponsors are usually the tributes that are best liked. The tributes that get the most sponsors are usually the ones that make it to the end," Peeta said.  
"What do you do to get liked," I asked.

"You need skills. You need to know how to use a weapon, or know how to survive in nature. I'm not trying to be rude, but I doubt that you know how to survive in a forest or a desert," Peeta said. It was true. We didn't know how to survive in a forest.

"Not many people living in Capitol do," I said.

"I suggest you get a goodnight sleep. We'll talk about survival tomorrow, and after breakfast we'll try a few simple weapons," Peeta said. We got up and went to our rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**The final Hunger Games (Chapter 3) **

I woke up at about eight o clock. I could hear that Peeta had already got up. I got up and got dressed. I put on a blue t-shirt, a pair of black trousers and a white cardigan. I decided to put on a necklace Lewis had given to me two days ago. It was a Celtic cross with an emerald in the middle. That was my birth stone, since my birthday was in May. I looked for it in my blazer pocket. I found along with a note. "Can't wait until the last day of school tomorrow" it said. That reminded me. The reaping had taken place at the last day of school. I was supposed to home with Lewis, but that had gone down the drain. In a few days' time I might not even be alive anymore. I threw the note in the bin. I didn't want to think about Lewis. I put on the necklace and went out to have breakfast. Justin and Peeta were sitting by the breakfast table. Mary seemed to be in bed. Peeta and Justin were too busy talking to notice me coming in. I just walked quit to the table and sat down. Peeta had just seen me.

"So, you're up," he said.

"Yes, what were you talking about before o interrupted you?" I asked.

"We were just discussing how to get sponsors," said Peeta. "The best way is of course to make a little drama. They love that-"Peeta began.

"What do you mean by drama?" I interrupted.

"A little romance will often do the trick. Everybody loves a great love story. They like to believe that a young couple in the games would rather die than-"Peeta was interrupted again.

"But we're in love," said Justin.

"No, so another way of getting sponsors is by showing them that you have a chance. Show them that you are good enough to last longer than the first ten minutes," said Peeta

"I'm never going to get any sponsors," Justin muttered. Peeta had obviously heard him, because got a knife out of his pocket.

"Let's see then shall we. The only way to find out what you're good at is by showing it," said Peeta as he handed Justin the knife. He got up and went to the centre of the room. Both I and Peeta followed him. Justin took a deep breath. He raised the hand he had the knife in and threw it. It flew about six inches before hitting the ground. Justin looked disappointed.

"Knives aren't the only weapons you can use. Chloe, you're turn," said Peeta and handed me the knife. I took it. If Justin missed I was sure to miss. I took a deep breath. My heart was pounding. I aimed at the train door. I raised my hand and threw the knife. It flew into the train wall landing three feet away from the door.

"You at least managed to throw it far," said Peeta. I could hear by the tone of his voice he wasn't impressed. Of course he wasn't. Who would be? I was terrible at throwing things. I couldn't even throw a ball. At that moment Mary came into the room.

"I see you've been having fun with knives," she said.

"You want any breakfast," Peeta asked her.

"No thanks I had some in my room. Didn't really feel like getting up before now, and we will arrive in only a few minutes," she said and sat down on the sofa. I hurried and finished my sandwich.

"We're here!" said Justin suddenly. I ran to the window where he was standing. We had already gotten into the city itself. We were surrounded by people and skyscrapers. Only seconds later the train stopped. As we went off it people cheered. I got a very horrible feeling in my tommy. I had a feeling they only cheered because we were going to die in a few days. They had finely gotten their revenge over Capitol.

Only a few minutes later we were in the lift. The tributes were staying in a house with thirteen floors. We had been lucky and gotten the penthouse. It was a giant flat. About the size of Teresa's, the most popular girl in my year, flat. Mary guided us to our rooms. My room was about the size of my room at home. It had abed in the middle of it, which was formed like a half circle. On the left-hand side of the room there was a giant window. Right next it there was a giant television screen. On the right-hand side of the room there was a bathroom. I sat down on the bed and fetched the remote. I switched on the television. I could choose between hundreds of films, series and programs. I got up friends (an old TV series that was made in the nineteen nineties and the beginning of the twenty first century) and watched about ten episodes before heading to dinner. After dinner I watched nine more episodes and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**The final Hunger Games **

Chapter 4

_I'm running through the forest. I have thousands of man eating wolves behind me. I see a small cottage in the distance. I run towards it. It gets closer. I reach out to grab the door. Just before a wolf is about to take a big bite out of my back I fling the door open and jump inside. The room is dark and misty. I can barely see. The only light that is there is the light from the windows and under the door. The windows are shut with blinders, but the blinders let's some light in. I look around. From one of the doors I can see a bright light. I walk forward. I stretch out my hand. It touches the door knob. _

"Time to get up!" Mary shouted from the hall. I opened my eyes. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After showering I put on a white shirt, a pair of black jeans and a black jacket. The jacket looked like Tracy's leather jacket, but it wasn't leather. Tracy was my best friend. I put my cross on. After that I went to the breakfast table. Justin was getting food from the table at the other end of the room. I walked up to him, taking a plate as I passed them. He was busy helping himself to the cereal. I took a piece of bread. I put some butter and raspberry jam on my bread. Justin went and sat down. I took some orange juice and followed. I sat down next to him. We didn't say anything. After a while Peeta came. He went and helped himself to some cherry yogurt. He then went to the table with a milk glass in his hand and sat down.

"So, what did you do before the rebellion?" he asked before shoving spoonful of cherry yogurt in his mouth.

"After school I usually played flute in the orchestra. Besides that I did archery," I said.

"I didn't do anything special," Justin said.

"Nothing at all?" Peeta asked.

"Well, I did like painting," Justin said. Peeta nodded with his mouth full of cherry yogurt.

"Something tells me that he loves cherry yogurt," I whispered to Justin when Peeta wasn't listening. Justin grinned. We didn't say anything more during breakfast. After breakfast Peeta took me down to a room. The only thing there was target. Peeta went and got a bow and a sack of arrows. He handed me the bow.

"Try it," he said. I took an arrow from the sack Peeta was holding. I then drew the bow. I held it there for three seconds, aiming at the target. I then let go. The arrow flew through the air before hitting the bullseye. I looked over at Peeta. He looked impressed. I felt the smile on my face. It was a wide and satisfied smile. We tested a few other weapons. I did best in archery and sword fighting. Peeta was terrible at sword fighting. He was easy to beat. It reminded me of beating Patrick as a child. We had had sword duels all the time. After that we went upstairs. Peeta reminded us that today we would meet our stylists. Me and Justin spent most of the day talking and watching old Disney films. Mary finally signalized that it was time to go down to our stylists. Before we met them we were prepared. The good thing was that nobody did anything you didn't want them to do. Capitol would have just done it even though the tributes didn't want them to do it. I didn't let them shave my legs. I had to wait a bit because my stylist was late. After ten minutes she came. She had corn blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Trinity by the way," she said with a friendly voice.

"I'm Chloe," I said, a bit shocked.

"Now, I'll need to know a bit about where in Capitol you are from?" Trinity asked curiously.

"Well, the really special thing about my subwurbs is that we're Christian. We are the only religious humans left," I said.  
"I didn't know there was any religion in Panem," Trinity said.  
"Capitol tried hard to band it, but they couldn't execute everyone, because they would end up killing half of Capitol and that would look suspicious. They did want the Districts to suspect anything so Capitol had to except it," I said. I could tell that Trinity had never heard about this before.

"Well, I'm thinking we could go with some rebellious clothes, because it sounds like you were rebelling against Capitol by not obeying the law. I'll discuss it with Terry," Trinity said.

I was glad I had the night off. After I had talked to Trinity I went straight up to my room. Justin was right behind me. We stayed up talking for about half an hour before watching Ice Age. When we were done with that we both went to bed. I stayed up reading one of the books that were out. The best I could find was "The midnight stone" of John Ellis. I had read it ten times before. After reading the first three chapters I put the book down and went to sleep.

_I'm walking in the forest. I don't know why. I'm just walking. I suddenly hear a noise behind me. As if there's someone behind me. I speed up. The thought shoots through my brain. I'm being followed. The person behind me does the same. I start running. I can hear the person behind me do the same. I run faster and faster. Before I know it I'm running as fast as my legs will carry me. I see the cottage. I run to it. Just a little more now. I open the door and dash inside. I see the door with the light in it. I hear scream from the inside. I walk towards it slowly. Someone's in trouble. The moment I open the door the light disappears. I'm standing in a big, black corridor. I can't see anything. I walk down it. I know someone's in trouble. I need to save whoever it is. The scream gets louder. The further I get the faster I run. I need to save the person in danger. A thousand thoughts go through my head. Like who is in trouble? Is it anyone I know? Where's the corridor leading me? What's attacking the person screaming? Am I putting myself in danger by trying to help? I suddenly feel a disturbing pain acing through my body. It's like someone was stabbing me with ten thousands swords. My head is the worst. It's like that's source to my body pains. I fall to the ground. The world is closing in. I can only think of the pain. The screaming is fading away. I feel dizzy. I'm sweating. I can't breathe anymore. I gasp for air. I'm now lying. I shut my eyes. _


End file.
